kallipolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Dolom Tkerekin
"Mankind's history is war. Peace is an illusion. To turn illusion into reality is an arduous task. It requires discipline." -Dolom Tkerekin History A mysterious Aasimar warrior, Dolom Tkerekin, also known as Riitik, came from unknown origins. When Abi Eodauga emerged to take Nadezhda, Dolom Tkerekin was at his side, fighting beside him in every battle. When the kingdoms of the Frostfell united against the nameless demigod of winter, it was he who rallied and led their armies. For his heroism, he was made the General of the Nadezhdan Armed Forces, where he serves as the Marshal's adviser and stand-in for all military matters. In truth Dolom Tkerekin is the public identity for a ruthless vigilante warrior known throughout the Frostfell as Ritiik. Though some observers had suspicions, no one able to put the two identities together until the War of the Philosopher-Kings. Dolom Tkerekin The Aasimar's public persona was that of the adventurer and later General of the Nadezhdan Armed Forces, Dolom Tkerekin. Tkerekin is a renowned military strategist and demagogue who holds an apocalyptic vision in which the north is unified in a war to end all wars. Ritiik Named for a type of Nadezhdan hooked spear, Ritiik is a silent armored warrior wielding a frozen blade. Ritiik appears mysteriously on northern battlefields and chooses which side deserves victory. Ritiik always chooses to engage the enemy general or the largest monster, and disappears once the battle is won. The Pale Spear Tkerekin personally commands a unit in the Nadezhdan Armed Forces known as the Pale Spear. Much about the Spear is shrouded in mystery, but they are believed to number at least 150 men, and are commanded by Tkerekin's trusted aide, Khariton Markov. Though the Pale Spear is known for its infiltration, guerrilla, and sabotage capacities, their principle function is to provide cover for Tkerekin when he wishes to adopt his identity as Ritiik. All of the Spear are sworn to keep the secret, and any of them are ready to take up the public role as General of the Nadezhdan Armed Forces. Personality Dolom Tkerekin was considered a strange figure even by his allies, even somewhat mad. No one could deny that he was a brave and capable fighter. Possessed of a visionary mind, Tkerekin envisioned a brighter future for the people of the Frostfell, and became an icon for those who had nothing to lose. He had a way with hearts and minds, and could sway even the greatest of cynics to his cause, with time. Tkerekin's dream was a united north; he imagined a great kingdom called Ostaria, in which all would be equal and protected. Were he alive to see it, the Reich would measure poorly to this standard; he would judge it harshly indeed. War of the Philosopher-Kings Tkerekin emerges as a pivotal figure in the war, being the principal strategist behind Nadezhda's invasion of World's End. It is he who formulates the plan for a two-pronged all-out assault, aiming to break through the battle lines of World's End, with the assumption that King Ymir and his frost giants would be close behind. Tkerekin is able to win many of the citizens of World's End to his side, eliminating the threat of guerrilla warfare. He storms the capital of Scarbantia, driving the government of World's End into exile. His plan crumbles when the Kingdom of Jotunheim falls to Brennen's imperial troops, and the Nadezhdan army is stranded in World's End. Dolom Tkerekin retreats and regroups his forces, staking everything on a decisive battle back in Nadezhda. For the first time, Tkerekin reveals his identity as Ritiik. While at first his soldiers are gaining ground, Tkerekin is slain on the battlefield. His men loose direction and coordination, and are routed. It remains unknown whether he fell at the hands of his foe, or by his own. Category:Player Characters Category:Nadezhda Category:Aasimar Category:Sam Category:Snowball Earth Category:Dead